Call of the Wild
by Silver Sailor Neptune
Summary: About a bunch of my friends and me that I wrote about us bein amazons and getting transported into the gundam wing future...prolouge to come


Chapter One  
  
"Come on Heero! War's over, can't you accept that? There are no more secret organizations, no corrupted children, no, oh, wait, there are still dirty politicians, but they can't start wars anymore. The Preventors will get them," Duo complained.  
They were sitting in the apartment they shared while on Earth. Duo worked as maintenance in his own junkyard and Heero had recently joined him in his business claiming he didn't work well with the rookies (at Preventors' Headquarters). On a shipping trip, Heero had become suspicious of an organization on the coast of Ireland, claiming they were merely a shipping company.  
Civilian life worked well with Duo, he liked peace time. His ex- girlfriend, Hilde, had broken up with him because she couldn't understand his 'passionate hobby with junk' in her words.  
/ 'It's not junk! This could become your precious makeup compact,' he spat angrily. Grabbing a piece of scrap metal. / they hadn't parted on such good terms, but at least it, was better than having 'Stalker Bitch' chasing after you. Damn, she was annoying!  
Twice she had come to him in the past moth, asking if Heero had been there. Once Heero had dived into a scrap heap to avoid her.  
"Why would they need such a large shipment of mobile suit parts? They also bought most of the forests around them to conceal themselves. They are supposedly a small to medium wage fishing company, tell me, how could they afford this?" he asked, Duo nodded understandingly.  
"I see your point Heero, but why not just call in the Preventors? Shouldn't they handle this?" duo asked. Heero smirked.  
"Bring in those rookies? No. Only Wufei, he'll believe us," he said nodding to himself. Duo sighed, exasperated.  
Throwing his hands up he said, "Well, if you want to bring Wuffie into this, we might as well bring Quat and Tro. Get the whole gang back together."  
"Good ideal Duo, you call them, I'll call Wufei," he said making his way out the door. Duo stood, shocked, then growled in frustration. Stalking over to the vid-phone, Duo dialed up Quatre's number. It rang a couple of times before Rashid answered.  
"Well hello, Mr. Maxwell, how are you?"  
"Fine, you?" he replied cheerful in an instant.  
"Master Quatre is around here somewhere, I'll get him, hold please." A couple of minutes later the blonde empath's face came appeared.  
"Duo! How are you? I haven't seen you for a couple of months," he said breaking into a grin.  
"I'm fine Quatre, but I've been swamped with shipments lately. You?"  
"The same at my corporation. Keeping all 29 sisters in clothes is quite expensive," Quatre chuckled.  
"is Trowa there? I heard he started working with you," duo asked.  
"yeah, he's become my _personal assistant_," Quatre said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Duo roared with laughter.  
"so you two finally hooked up? Took you long enough."  
"I don't see you going steady with anyone. You shouldn't talk," Quatre reprimanded.  
"Moi? I can have anyone I want," he said striking a pose.  
"I just haven't found the right person yet," he confided.  
"You will. What about Heero? He find anyone yet?" he asked.  
"Soldier boy? You know better. I'll be engaged before he thins about someone special," Duo said rolling his eyes. "What about Wufei?"  
"I think he's still grieving for Meiran. He loved her in his own way," Quatre said softly.  
"On a lighter note, I'll get to my point. How would you and Trowa like to accompany me, Heero, and probably Wufei to Ireland?"  
"I'd love to," Quatre said. He suddenly became suspicious. "Why?"  
duo just sighed.  
"Heero thinks our next shipment is going to a secret army organization. He want to investigate," Duo replied.  
"Well, it's probably a false alarm, but if Heero deems it worthy of investigation I see no problem with going. Besides, it's and excuse for a reunion. I'll talk to Trowa."  
"That's all I needed from ya Quat, thanks."  
"You're welcome. He'll probably say yes so we'll meet you there. Have a great day!"  
"Tell Tro I said 'hey!'"  
"Okay, see ya!." Duo cut off the transmission. Heero cam in just as he hung up.  
"I hope your happy. Now all of us are going. Wufei is coming, right?"  
"Hai. He agreed no rookies unless it's the real deal," Heero confirmed. Duo shook his head.  
"You need a life."  
"Hn. So do you."  
"What!?"  
"Wufei will meet us at the company. He said he looked forward to 'sharpening his sword on people of Injustice."  
"He still has that thing?" Duo said grabbing his braid protectively. Heero smirked.  
"You're the one who played those jokes on him. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you yet."  
Duo grinned. A serious glint in his eye. "No one can catch Shinigami! There'll be hell to pay if he messes with me!" Heero watched blankly.  
"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we meet Quatre and Trowa at the air port."  
"How did you know Trowa would say yes? Quatre hasn't even asked him yet."  
"It's Trowa, of course he'll say yes," He said going over to his bead and turning off his light. Duo took the hint and, turning his own lamp off as well.  
"Night Heero."  
"Night."  
  
TBC.  
  
SSN: I know this one's short but I hate first chapters. Wufei: Yeah, 'cause you can't write them. SSN: 5xR Lemon (Note: R=Relena) Wufei: Ahh! (passes out) SSN: (walks over and pokes him with a stick. No movement. Walks off whistling innocently. 


End file.
